


Winn Shott Jr, Killed by Supercorp run over by Sanvers.

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Winn must leave the show, bye bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: This is my imagined death scene for Winn Shott Jr.





	Winn Shott Jr, Killed by Supercorp run over by Sanvers.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to like it or agree, but this is how I'm dealing with my personal pain.

The danger had passed, and Kara was so relieved Lena was safe. She ducked into a nearby alley, pulling Lena with her, and held her close. Lena’s heart was beating so fast and hard after her fright that Kara could feel it through her suit.

Supergirl whispered in her ear, “I was so scared I wouldn't get to you in time.”

Soft Kryptonian lips descended on Lena Luthor neck, covering her face and coming to stop on her mouth. Lena clung to her girlfriend and the intimate reassuring kisses.  
Kara was just trying to steal a moment in an alley with her girlfriend, but the moment turned into more of a session.

Winn Schott ran to the alley trying to catch up with the two women. “Hey, er. Huh?” He couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked and shook his head. No, he was really seeing this. Kara was making out with Lena Luthor. Winn was so shocked that these two women, his friends, had been hiding their relationship from him that he turned and ran. 

Unfortunately for him, Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers were just arriving at speed in a big black DEO SUV. Alex couldn't react fast enough. Maggie screamed. Winn never even saw the SUV before it smashed into him tuning him into road kill. 

Later as the DEO cleaners came to mop up and Alex and Maggie were debriefed, Lena Luthor consoled Kara by making a joke. She even sang it, “Seems like Winn didn't ship Supercorp, but it was Sanvers he should have been scared of. Cannon ships can turn and fire on you.”


End file.
